hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Death of Kayley Sherla
Kayley Sherla was found dead on April 9th 2013. Laurel Eveson Thompason was found guilty, wrongfully, of the murder three days later. In August 2013, Bitsy Baxter was arrested for attempted murder of Ashley O'Brian. Witnesses then said that earlier that day Ashley and Bitsy had been arguing at The Fame, with Ashley accusing her of framing Laurel. The police later confirmed that Bitsy Baxter had also been arrested "in connection to the death of Kayley Sherla". Bitsy was later confirmed as the murderer. Despite refusing to confess her guilt, evidence was found to put her in Laurels house and her fingerprints found on Bouncie. The Cahr Family later confirmed that it was definitely Bitsy they had seen, with Sahera saying, "we had wondered why Laurel had a fatter nose than we remembered, but now we know why, it wasn't her". Background The Sherla Triplets Laurel Eveson Thompason Bitsy Baxter Plan to become Laurel Eveson Thompason The Sherla Triplets have claimed that they began a plan to become Laurel Eveson Thompason, and this is what Kayley Sherla was doing. Melanie Sherla said, "it was an innocent thing though, Kayley was a huge fan, all she want to do was be like her idol". Some people have said that the Sherla Triplets should have been arressted at the time, but the police were unable to arrest them as they had no evidence that this was ever the plan, and if it was, still had no evidence to arrest them with. Kayley Sherla Kayley Sherla was murdered when she was covered by the throw, and hit on the head with a celebrations chocolate tub. It was confirmed that her death was fast, and she would have smelt the chocolate from the tin, which her sisters have said would have comforted her as she was most happy with chocolate in her life. Emily Cahr Emily Cahr was, for an unknown reason, watching Laurel Eveson Thompasons bedroom. She continued to watch and saw the murder. She has said that she is sure it was Laurel but has struggled to believe it. A person, believed to be Laurel, then followed Emily Cahr back to her house. Emily has said that there was some kind of struggle involving the celebration tub and the sweets in it, which Emily tried to hit Laurel with. Emily was knocked out and at the same time, her family came into the room, and called for help. Laurel managed to escape from the house. When Emily and her family confirmed Bitsy Baxter as the guilty one, they appeared on the news to apologise to Laurel and the Thompason family. Laurel Eveson Thompason Laurel was seen shopping at The Fame before going home to find, and apparently murder, Kayley Sherla. After apparently leaving the Cahr household, she was found walking calmly back towards her house again. The police took her down, speeding past her on their car-bikes, and pronging her at the same time. She was arrest for the murder of Kayley Sherla. Since her arrest, she has denied that she had ever met Kayley Sherla, and that she would ever murder her. When found innocent, she was released instantly, while Bitsy Baxter was jailed. Fans gathered by the jail to greet her with flowers and presents, with many bringing animals as a tribute to her well known character Emily Earth. Sightings of Laurel after the murder and assault After leaving the Cahr household, there is CCTV footage of someone dressed like Laurel. This person was seen by Poppy Rita Bell who said that she thought Laurel looked "different", but was like herself, and had blood covering her face which made it hard to tell if there really was any difference. The same person was also seen by Caleb Mirren, who pointed her out to Suzie Looshta, his girlfriend. They were concerned about the young "blood covered ginger", but she ran away. It is unknown where she went between there and her arrest, but the police assume that she cleaned herself up, changed her clothes, and then tried to look calm as she walked back to her house. It was later confirmed it was Bitsy Baxter, and this is why Laurel was not panicked as her family said that she would be, due to her sensitive personality. Reasons for the Murder The original reports said that Laurel most likely killed Kayley in self defence. Emily Cahr then told the police that Laurels only ever friend had apparently been hurt by Kayley, but she couldn't understand what this meant. It was revealed by Amanda O'Brian, and confirmed by Sarah Blawhite and Jennifer Hunt, that Laurel had meant her pink ball, Bouncie. Jennifer Hunt said, "as children she dated Bouncie and he loved her. She told us that the relationship was over but he was always her only real, true friend, that she could trust forever". Bouncie was discovered in her bedroom, dirty and injured, with a small hole and the air leaving him. He was rescued, taped, and taken as evidence. During her questioning, Laurel confirmed her love for Bouncie, but said that she hadn't known he was injured and would never have left him if he was. When it was revealed that Laurel was innocent, police assumed that the real guilty one, Bitsy Baxter, had been jealous of Laurel and had tried to get her out of the way "become her". Twist in the storyline, Bitsy Baxter connection. In August 2013, Bitsy Baxter was arrested for attempted murder of Ashley O'Brian. Witnesses then said that earlier that day Ashley and Bitsy had been arguing at The Fame, with Ashley accusing her of framing Laurel. The police later confirmed that Bitsy Baxter had also been arrested "in connection to the death of Kayley Sherla". It was reported that Ashleys stepmother, Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka, had phoned the police when she found Bitsy attempted to strangle with a sock. More details about the case were not revealed on the day of the release, apart from it beig confirmed that the police were looking into a possible connection between Bitsy Baxter and Kayley Sherla, and if there was not one, she would either be sent to prison or Yale. Bitsy was later confirmed as the guilty one, with evidence putting her at the scene of the crime, and the only witnesses confirming it was her that had tried to murder Emily Cahr.